conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocabulary (Lorica)
Notable words are marked in green. Normal Words #'aedifica' #*'aedifica' (building) (edifice) #*'aedificylsepa' (study of construction) #*'aedificar/aedificara' (builder) (construction worker) (building developer) #'aia' #*'aia' (help) #*'aiar/aiara' (helper) (rescuer) (aide) (assistant) #'aboda' (abode) (living place) (ventricle) #'abysa' (chasm) (abyss) #'acerba' (bitter) (base) #'acesa' #*'acesa' (access) #*'acesar/acesara' (gatekeeper) (guardian of the gate) #'acta' #*'acta' (action) (act) (active) #*'actara'' (actor) (actress) (player) #'activa' #*'activa' (act) #*'activade' (active) (activated) #*'activanaide' (inactive) #*'activar/activara' (activator) #*'activyn/activin' (activation) (enabling) #'activata' (activator) (initiator) #'acua' #*'acua' (water) #*'acuylsepa' (hydrology) #*'acuylsphera' (hydrosphere) #'ada' (toward) #'adia' #*'adia' (front) (forward) (onward) #*'adiae' (advance) #'adminstra' #*'adminstra' (administration) (administrated) (to administer) #*'adminstrar/adminstrara' (administrator) #'admita' (admit) (agree) #'ae' #*'ae' (power) (potency) (potential) (capability) - eg. 'ae annaide' = 'irresistable power' #*'aede' (powerful) (potent) (capable) (strong) #*'aeyn/aen' (being powerful) - eg. Tel Aen = 'that of being powerful' #*'aenaide' (powerless) (helpless) (impotent) (weak) #'aegia' #*'aegia' (aegis) (vigilance) (watch) (sentry) #*'aegiar/aegiara' (guard) (guardian) (bodyguard) #'aera' (wind) (air) (gas) #'aerdria' (wing) #'aerylsphera' (atmosphere) #'al' #*'al' (other) #*Refers to moieta in particular where it is used as a prefix ie. 'alcemia', otherwise use 'otra' #*'alcemia' (alchemy) (alchemistry) (alchemical) - lit. 'al chemia', 'other chemistry' #*'alcemiade' (alchemical) - lit. 'al chemia de', 'of other chemistry' #*'almata' (almatter) - lit. 'al mata', 'other matter' #*'almateria' (almaterial) - lit. 'al materia', 'other material' #'alaca' (quick) #'alba' (white) #'alga' (some) #'alicua' (aliquot) #'aloca' (allot) (allocate) (to place) #'alosteria' (allosteric) (effecting) (effective) (altering) (modifying) #'alta' (tall) #'amia' #*'amia' (peace) #*'amiade' (peaceful) (pacific) #*'amiae' (to pacify) (to be at peace) #*'amiar' (peacekeeper) #*'amiyn/amin' (keeping peace) - eg. Tel Amin = 'that of keeping peace' #'amora' #*'amora' (loving) (love) #*'amorata' (lover) (boyfriend) (girlfriend) #'an/ana' #*'an/ana'(to stop) (to cancel) (to limit) (to counter) (to negate) #*'ande' (stopped) (cancelled) (limited) (countered) (negated) (dispelled) - lit. 'an de', 'of stop' #*'andae' (stoppable) (cancelable) (limitable) (counterable) (negatable) (dispellable) - lit. 'an dae', 'of to stop' #*'annaide' (unstopped) (unlimited) (uncountered) (unhindered) - lit. 'an nai de', 'not of stop' #*'annaidae' (unstoppable) (unlimitable) (uncounterable) (unhinderable) - lit. 'an nai dae', 'not of to stop' #*'anyn' (stopping) #*'anar/anara' (stopper) (obstruction) (resistor) (resistance) #'ana' (any) #'analia' #*'analia' (analysis) #*'analiae' (to analyze) #'ancha' (anchor) #'anchemia' (anchemy) (anchemical) - def. physical/chemical processes between Asset and Tessa #'andra' (male) (masculine) (manly) (disciplined) #'andrata' (discipliner) #'anima' (animal) (soul) #'antia' #*'antia' (delete) (remove) (eradicate) (erase) (exterminate) #*'antiaede' (deleted) (removed) (eradicated) (erased) (exterminated) #*'antiae' (to delete) (to remove) (to eradicate) (to erase) #'anua' (year) (unit of time) #'apara' (appearance) (appear) #'aplica' (apply) (application) (cast) - as in to cast a spell #'ara' (aura) (sensation) (feeling) (sense) #'arba' (forest) (woods) (jungle) #'aria' #*'aria' (song) #*'ariadae' (singable) #*'ariade' (sung) - lit. 'aria de', 'of to sing' #*'ariae' (to sing) #*'arianaide' (unsung) - lit. 'aria nai de', 'not of to sing' #*'ariar/ariara' (singer) #*'ariyn/arian' (singing) #'arisia' (launch) (arise) (rise) #'arma' #*'arma' (weapon) #*'armade' (armed) #*'armanaide' (unarmed) #*'armar/armara' (soldier) (warrior) (man-at-arms) (weapon-wielder) #'armia' (army) #'arta' #*'arta' (art) (artistry) #*'artae' (to art) - meaning, to do art #*'artar/artara' (artist) #'arteria' (artery) #'artia' #*'artia' (skill) - eg. 'Tel Artia' = 'that of skill' - Appended after a noun to indicate 'the skill of' ie 'ariartia' #*'artiade' (skilled) - lit. 'artia de', 'of skill' #*'artiae' (to skill) - meaning, to practice a skill #*'artiar/artiara' (expert) #*'artiyn/artian' (practice of a skill) - eg. Tel Artian = 'that of skill practice' #'artifica' (artifice) (artifact) (relic) #'aseta' (Asset) - def. light matter plane #'asimila' (assimilate) #'asta' (star) - def. a celestial object #'astia' #*'astia' (aster) - def. functional group (a complex chemical) #*'astiamagia' (astramancy) (celestiamancy) - def. magic that sees moieta #*'astiascripta' (starscript) - def. chain of functional groups to generate a complicated effect #'astra' (astrological) (celestial) (space) #'atla' (atlas) (world) (worldwide) #'atoma' (atom) (atomic) #'atona' (atone) (atonement) #'atria' (atrium) (forum) (entry way) (foyer) #'auda' (bold) (reckless) (risque) (risky) (dare) #'audia' #*'audia' (auditory) (hear) (hearing) #*'audianai' (deaf) (inaudible) #'auga' (silver) #'aura' #*'aura' (effect) - def. enchantments #*'aurade' (enchanted) #*'aurae' (to enchant) #*'auraenai' (to disenchant) #*'aurar/aurara' (enchanter) #'auria' #*'auria' (gold) #*'auriade'(golden) (gilded) #'auta' (automatic) (self) (oneself) #'autafecta' (autofect) - def. spell that casts subspells #'ava' (ear) #'aventura' #*'aventura' (adventure) #*'aventurar/adventurara' (adventurer) (wanderer) #'avia' (bird) #'aviata' (birdkeeper) #'ba' (good) (well) (the good one) (to be good) #'basura' (trash) (junk) (garbage) (landfill) #'beba' (drinks) (drinking) (to drink) #'bebia' (to water) #'bela' #*'bela' (war) (belligerent) #*'belar/belara' (warrior) #'blanca' (blank) #'bloca' #*'bloca' (block) (blocked) (to block, to obstruct) #*'blocar/blocara' (opponent) #'boca' (mouth, kiss) #'bona' #*'bona' (welcome) (good) #*'bonar/bonara' (greeter) (welcomer) (receptionist) #'bosa' (cow) #'brila' #*'brila' (bright) #*'brilanai' (shady) (darkened) (dim) #'bula' (send a bull) (to send a message) #'bulata' (messenger) #'burea' (bureaucracy) (to bureaucratize) #'bureata' (bureaucrat) #'buta' (four) #'ca' #*'ca' (heat) (energy) #*'cade (charged) (energized) (prepared) (ready) #*'canaide' (uncharged) (unprepared) (not ready) #*'cae' (to energize) (to charge) #*'car/cara' (charger) #'cabina' (cabinet) #'cania' (dog) #'caniata' (dogkeeper) #'cansa' (tired) #'cardina' (cardinal) (named) #'capita' (head) (capital) #'capta' #*'capta' (capture) #*'captade' (captured) (imprisoned) (jail) #*'captar/captara' (jailor) (captor) #'casa' (case) #'categora' (category) (categorical) (organize) (categorize) #'causa' (cause) (reason) #'causia' (cautious) (caution) #'cela' (cell) (component) #'celera' (celerity) (speed) (quickness) (rapidity) #'celestia' (star) #'cemia' #*'cemia' (chemistry) #*'cemiade' (chemical) #'centra' (center) (core) #'cera' #*'cera' (brain) (mind) (mastermind) (leader) (to lead) (to head) (head) #*'cerar/cerata' (think tank) (thinker) (leader) #*'ceratylsepa' (philosophy) #'ceremonia' #*'ceremonia' (ceremony) (procession) #*'ceremoniar/ceremoniata' (ceremoniat) - def. one who leads a ceremony #'cerulea' (blue) #'charma' #*'charma' (charm) #*'charmar/charmara' (one who casts charms) #'charmasa' (charmase) - def. enchantment used to 'compile' spellscripts #'checa' (check) (checkpoint) #'chrona' (time) (timing) (unit of time) #'cina' (red) #'circa' (circle) (encircle) #'cita' (excited) (excitement) #'citada' (citadel) (fortress) (palace) #'civa' #*'civa' (civil) (civilness) #*'civata' (civilian) #'clara' #*'clara' (clear) (transparent) (see-through) (simple) #*'claranai' (opaque) (muddy) (hard to see) (obscure) #'colora' (color) (colored) (tainted) (biased) #'coma' (eats) (eaten) (to eat) (consume) (to take in) (food) (foodstuffs) #'comandia' (command) (commander) #'comphorta' (comfort) #'composita' (composite) (alloy) (combination) #'comia' (feed) (to feed) #'compa' (similarity) (similar) (to be like) #'compra' (comprehend) (understand) #'comuna' (common) (community) #'comunia' (commune) (communicate) (communication) #'conphunda' (confuse) (confound) #'constituta' (constitute) (constitution) #'contenta' (content (emotion)) #'continua' (continue) (continuous) (nonstop) (forward) #'contra' (counter) (against) (opposite) (war) (clash) (engagement) (tournament) #'corna' (horn) #'corona' (heart) (feeling) (center) #'corpa' #*'corpa' (body) (entirety) (whole) (wholeness) (complete) (audience) (completion) #*'corpylsepa' (autopsy) (biopsy) #'corpia' ((army) corps) (staff) #'corta' (cut) (short) (shorten) #'cova' #*'cova' (cover) (hide) (cloak) (hideout) #*'covae' (to cover) (to hide) (to cloak) #*'covaenai' (to uncover) #*'covanai' (uncovered) (unhidden) #'crea' #*'crea' (creation) (created) (to create) (to make) (making) #*'creae' (to create) (to make) - oft used as first word in basic spells eg. 'creae darta' = 'create dart' #*'crear/creara' (maker) (founder) #'crusta' (crust) (shell) (envelope) (covering) #'cuanta' (quantity) (amount) #'cuesta' (quest) #'cueya' (neck) (bottleneck) (chokepoint) (convergence) (converging point) #'cubra' #*'cubra' (finding) (discovery) #*'cubrae' (to find) (to discover) #'cuia' (town) (city) (settlement) #'cuida' (care) (careful) (warning) (alert) (alarm) #'cula' #*'cula' (culling) (calling) (summoning) (call) #*'culata' (summoner) #'curiosa' (curious) (wondrous) (wondering) #'curva' (curve) (bend) (turn) #'cusina' (cousin) #'da' #*'da' (be) (am) (is) (are) (equals) -but not (exists, balanced with) #*'dae' (to be) #*'dade' (is of) #*'dadae' (can be) (possible) (maybe) (may be) (might be) #*'dayn/dain' (being) #'daea' (group) #'daria' (wit) (intelligence) (intelligent) (smart) (brilliant) (wise) #'dariata' (intellectual) #'darta' (dart) (bolt) (shot) (hit) (arrow) #'dartiata' #*'dartia' (snipe) (hunt) #*'dartiar/dartiara' (hunter) (shooter) (marksman) (sniper) #'data' (information) (data) #'deca' (ten) (unit of time) (decade) #'deia' #*'deia' (deity) (god) #*'deiylsepa' (theology) (religion) #*'deiar' (worshipper) (monk) #*'deiara' (worshipper) (nun) #'delia' #*'delia' (delimiter) (constraint) (requirement) (limitation) (limit) #*'delianaide' (unlimited) (unbound) (free) (unconstrained) #*'delianaidae'' (limitless) #'deliria' (delirious) #'delta' #*'delta' (change) (changing) (altering) (alternation) #*'deltade' (changed) (altered) #*'deltadae' (changeable) (alterable) #*'deltylsepa' (physics) (kinetics) #*'deltara/deltara' (alterer) (catalyst) (tinkerer) #'derea' (right side) #'deriva' (derive) (derivative) #'derivaea' (derivae) - def. consumer-type faera #'derma' (skin) (surface) (superficial) (wrap) (wrapper) #'determina' (determine)(to set)(decide) #'developa' (develop) (development) #'dia' (day) (unit of time) #'dica' (say) (speak) (talk) (chat) (conversation) (discussion) (tell) #'diea' (diet) (day) #'digita' (finger) #'dinama' (dynamic) (active) (dynamism) #'diserta' (desert) #'discipa' (student) (disciple) #'dista' (distance) (length) (lengthen) #'doctora' (doctoring) (doctor) (doctored) (to doctor) #'dolia' (doll) #'doma' (house) (dwelling) #'domina' (dominate) (dominion) #'dorsa' (upper body) (dorsal) #'dresa' (dress) (garment) (clothing) (vestment) (vest) #'ecusa' (sorry) (excuse) (excuse (me, etc.) #'eca' #*'eca' (surroundings) (environment) #*'ecylsepa' (ecology) #'educa' #*'educa' (teaching) (taught) (to teach) #*'educar/educara' (teacher) (professor) #'electa' #*'electa' (selection) (elect) (selected) (election) (choice) (chosen) #*'electata' (elector) (selector) (chooser) #'electra' (shock) #'emotia' (elicit emotion) (emote) #'ena' (core, central) (to center upon) (within) (inside) #'encycla' (encyclopedia) (reference) #'energia' (energy) #'enha' (angry) #'enoha' (anger) (angry) (mad) #'entra' (entrance) (entry) #'entropia' (entropy) #'envia' (envy) (jealousy) #'enua' (bored) #'escuela' (school) #'espa' (wait) #'espera' (hope) #'esperia' (experience) #'esta' (east) #'eta' #*'eta' (connection) (bind) (connect) (bond) (attachment) #*'etade' (bonded) (connected) (attached) #*'etanaide' (unbonded) (unconnected) (unattached) #*'etae' (to bond) (to connect) (to attach) #*'etar' (connector) #*'etayn/etain' (connecting) #'etcetera' (miscellaneous) (etc.) (etcetera) (other) #'etha' #*'etha' (aether) (ether) - def: solid mota anchored to gaseous matter #*'ethade' (aetherial) (ethereal) #'ethica' #*'ethica' (ethical) (moral) (morality) #*'ethicylsepa' (ethics) #'era' (era) (period of time) #'eradica' (eradicate) (remove) (obliterate) #'erba' (herb) (weed) #'erora' (error) (mistake) (problem) #'eutrisa' (eutris) - def. preprogrammed spell for fast-casting #'eva' (the coming) (to come) #'evanesa' (a unit of time) #'exa' (to excrete) (excretion) (remove from something) (to take out of) #'exata' (janitor) (trash remover) (cleaner) #'extra' (extra) (excess) (superfluous) (additional) (unnecessary) (added on) #'extracta' (extract) (extractor) #'pha' (please) #'phamilia' (family) #'phanta' (phantom) (ghost) #'phata' (fate) #'phatia' (death) (die) #'phila' #*'phila' (liked) (favored) (to like) #*'philar/philara' (friend) (ally) (allied) (friendship) #'philia' #*'philia' (happy) #*'philianai' (unhappy) (annoyed) #'phina' #*'phina' (final) (end) (ending) (finished) (complete) #*'phinadae' (finite) #*'phinanaidae' (infinite) #*'phinanai' (unfinished) (incomplete) (in progress) (not done) #'phinia' (fine) (refurbished) (refined) (refinery) #'phinita' (finite) #'phirma' (firmness) #'phlaca' (skinny) #'phleta' (fleet) #'phlora' (floral) (flowery) (flower) #'phloresa' #*'phloresa' (floresis) - def. pattern of light that follows the ground a person stands on #*'phloresae' (to cast floresis spell) #'phluora' (floresce) (illuminate) (to light up) (fluorescent) #'phoa' (enemy) (opposition) (rival) (nemesis) #'phoca' (focused) #'phoenica' (phoenix) #'phonia' (phonics) (phone) #'phora' (bear) (to bear) (to bring) (bearer) (harbinger) (carrier) (delivery) (deliverance) #'phorma' (form) (appearance) #'phorsa' (force) (pressure) #'phorta' (fortification) (castle) (keep) #'phortua' (fortitude) (tenacity) #'phosa' (luck) (fortuitous) (lucky) (chance) #'phragra' (fragment) (split) (break apart) (crack) (also, a unit of time) #'phrata' (brother) #'phuchisa' (orange) #'phuga' (flee) (avoid) #'phugata' (fugitive) #'ga' #*Note: appended at the end of a vowel to indicate past perfect tense, ie. 'taga' = 'have sung' #*'ga' (deed) (done) (accomplished) int.: (happen) t.: (do) (did) #*'gara' (worker) (laborer) (farm hand) (factory hand) #'gardena' (garden) (park) #'gastra' (stomach) #'geba' (give) (gift) (present) (charity) #'gena' (generation) #'genera' (generate) #'generata' (generator) #'globa' (global) (globe) (world) #'gorda' (fat) #'governa' #*'governa' (government) (governed) #*'governar/governara' (governor) (ruler) #'granda' (width) #'gracia' (grace) (graceful) #'grata' (free) (at no cost) (a given) #'graya' (gray) #'gyna' (female) (feminine) (womanly) (effeminate) #'ha' #*'ha' (have) (property) (possessions) #*'hade' (owned) (possessed) #*'hae' (to have) #*'haenai' (to lose (something)) #*'haenaiyn' (loss) #*'hanai' (lack) #*'hanaiae' (to lack) #*'hanaiyn' (lacking) #*'har/hara' (holder) - eg. Hara = Holder(of a wand) #*'hayn/hain' (possession) (having) #'hagala' (hail) #'harbora' (harbor) (dock) (port) #'hema' (blood) (bloody) (incarnadine) #'hepta' (seven) #'hetera' (heterodox) (different) (heretical) (unorthodox) (unaccepted) #'hecsa' (six) (hex) #'historia' (chronicle) (history) #'homa' (self) (own) (same) (human) (hominid) (humanity) #'honra' (honor) (credit) #'ia' (want) (desire) (lust) #'idea' (idea) (concept) (conceptual) (ideal) #'identica' (identical) #'idia' (idiot) (retarded) (idiotic) #'ierea' (left side) #'ignia' #*'ignia' (fire) (flame) (conflagration) (bonfire) #*'igniae' (to ignite) #*'igniaenai' (to extinguish) #'impala' (impale) (jab) (stab) #'impera' #*'impera' (queen) (empress) (to rule) #*'imperar' (king) (emperor) #*'imperara' (queen) (empress) #'importa' (important) (to mean) (pertain) (to import) #'inca' (index) #'incinera' (incinerate) (conflagrate) (destroy) (burn up) #'incra' (increase) (increased) (to increase) (add) #'indiga' (indigo) #'inphulia' (influence) #'initia' (start) (beginning) (initiation) (launch) #'instancia' (instance) - as in an instance of magic #'instanta' (immediately) (instantly) #'insula' (insulated) (island) (insulation) (insulator) #'intea' (smartness) (smart) (to be/act smart) (intelligence) (intelligent) #'isa' (ice) (frost) #'isla' (island) #'judica' #*'judica' (just (fair)) (righteous) (justice) #*'judicae' (to judge) #*'judicanaide' (unjust) #*'judicar/judicara' (judge) #*'judicylsepa' (study of interpreting the law) #laea #*'laea' (read) (textbook) (primer) #*'laeae' (to read) (to peruse) #*'laeyn' (reading) #'lacrima' (sad) (lacrimose) #'laga' (lake) (pool) (pond) #'lagrima' (tear) #'lasa' (lacerate) (cut) (scathe) #'lava' (clean) (purge) (cleanse) #'lexa' (legal) (law) #'legia' (legal) (law) (to law) (legislator) #'legisla' (legislative) (legislation) (to legislate) #'legita' (legitimize) (allowed) (legitimate) (to allow) #'lenta' #*'lenta' (thinness) #*'lentanai' (thickness) (wideness) (broadness) #*'lentade' (thin) #*'lentanaide' (thick) (wide) (broad) #'leta' (let) (to allow) #'letha' (death) (deadly) (lethal) (fatal) #'leva' (raise) (rise) (rising) (ascension) #'levia' (levitate) (float) #'lia' (even) (not only... but also) #'libera' (liberty) (free) (freedom) (emancipation) #'licua' (liquid) #'ligera' #*'ligera' (weight) #*'ligerade' (heavy) #*'ligeranaide' (light - as in not heavy) #'limita' (limit) (delimiter) (constraint) (limited) #'lingua' (language) (speech) #'lista' (list) (agenda) (schedule) (roster) (listing) #'litera' (literary) (literature) #'loca' (move) (shift) (alter) #'logia' (think) (thinking) #'logica' (logic) (logical) (reason) (sensible) #'loira' #*'loira' (imagination) (dream) #*'loiradae' (imaginable) (dreamable) #*'loirade' (imagined) (dreamed) #*'loirae' (to imagine) (to dream) #*'loiranaidae' (unimaginable) (undreamable) - eg. 'ae loiranaide' = 'unimaginable power' #*'loirar/loirara' (dreamer) (visionary) #*'loiryn/loiran' (dreaming) (imagining) - eg. Tel Loiryn = 'that of dreaming' #'lora' (lore) (myth) (mythological) (legendary) (tale) #'lumia' #*'lumia' (to know) (knowledge) #*'lumiadae' (knowable) #*'lumiade' (known) #*'lumiae' (to know) #*'lumianaidae' (unknowable) #*'lumiar/lumiara' (knower) (sage) (one who knows) #*'lumiyn/lumin' (knowing) - eg. Tel Lumin = 'that of knowing' #'lumina' #*'lumina' (light) - eg. Tel Lumina = the sun, lit. 'that of light' #*'luminade' (illuminated) (brightened) #*'luminae' (to shine) (to illuminate) (to brighten) #*'luminar/luminara' (illuminator) (brightener) #*'luminyn/luminin' (shining) (illumination) #'luna' (moon) (lunar) #'lupa' (wolf) #'lura' (lure) (attract) (bait) #'luria' (seduct) (seducer) (femme fatale) (succubus) (incubus) #'lustra' (lustery) #'ma' (ability) (capability) (can) (could) (to be able to) #'macina' (machine) (mechanical) #'macra' (big) (large) (giant) #'maxima' (maximum) (maxima) #'maestia' (majestic) (wondrous) (majesty) (great) (greatness) #'maestra' #*'maestra' (master) (mastery) (mastered) (to master) #*'maestrar' (governor) #*'maestrara' (governess) #'magia' #*'magia' (magic) #*'magiade' (magical) #*'magianaide' (nonmagical) (mundane) #*'magiae' (to mage) - def. to do magic #*'magiar/magiara' (mage) - def. one who mages #*'magiylsepa' (study of magic) #'magma' (magma) #'magna' (magnitude) (size) (amount) #'mama' (mother) #'mana' (hand (physical and figurative)) (handle (v.)) #'mara' (sea) (marine) (maritime) (naval) - used as a title of a body of water eg. 'Mara Aegis' #'marca' (marker) (tag) #'margina' (margin) (marginal) #'mata' (matter) #'materia' (material) #'meca' (mechanical) (automaton) #'media' (middle) #'megea' (massive) (many) (million) (colossal) (colossus) #'melia' (better) #'merca' #*'merca' (economy) (trade) (merchanting) #*'mercar/mercara' (merchant) (trader) #*'mercylsepa' (economics) #'meria' (conjoin) (combine) (join) (marriage) (conjunction) (connection) #'merita' (merit) (meritocracy) #'meta' (measure) (measurement) (standard) (scale) #'metha' (one) #'micra' (small) (little) #'migra' (migrate) (move) #'milenia' (unit of time) #'milita' (military) #'minora' (minor) #'minuta' (a unit of time) (minute) (small) #'mira' (watch) #'moia' (molecule) #'moieta' (functional group) (compound) #'molesta' (molest) (irritate) (annoy) #'momenta' (a unit of time) (moment) #'montana' (mountain) #'mora' (delay) (stop) (hold) (moratorium) #'morana' (brown) #'na' (to need) (needs) #'naisa' (birth) (born) #'narisa' (nose) #'nega' (negate) (invert) (reverse) (negation) #'negotia' (negotiate) (negotiation) (ambassador) #'negra' (black) #'neva' (rain) #'nevela' (raindrop) #'necsa' (nexus) (core) (center) (meetingplace) #'niesara' (niece) (nephew) #'nihila' (nihil) (nihilism) #'niva' (snow) #'nivela' (snowflake) #'nocea' (to harm) (harmful) (injury) (injure) #'nocha' (night) #'nomena' (nominal) (nomenclature) (name) #'nona' (nine) #'norma' (normal) (ordinary) (average) #'norta' (north) (northern) #'nuba' (cloud) #'numera' (number) (counting) #'nursa' (to care for) (nurse) (to nurse) (nursing) #'oblitera' (obliterate) (destroy) (eliminate) #'objecta' (thing) (object) #'observa' (observe) (detect) #'obtaena' (obtain) (revenue) (obtainment) #'octa' (eight) #'oesta' (west) #'ophicia' (office) (official) #'ophta' (often) #'oida' (ear) #'oja' (eye) #'opera' (operate) (operation) #'operata' (operator) (operant) #'opreria' (opera) #'optima' (optimal) (best) #'ordera' (order) #'oria' (oracle) (seer) #'orcestra' (orchestra) (orchestrated) (organized) (planned out) (done together) #'ordina' (ordinal) (ordered) #'organa' (organic) (organ) #'organia' (organism) #'ortha' #*'ortha' (orthodox) (approved) #*'orthae' (to approve) #*'orthaenai' (to disapprove) #*'orthanai' (unapproved) #'otra' (other) (stranger) (alien) (outlier) #'pa' (to mean) (meaning) (meaningful) #'patienta' #*'pacienta' (patient) #*'pacientanai' (impatient) (eager) #'paia' (nation) (state) #'palabra' (word) #'papa' (father) #'parela' (parallel) (parallelogram) #'paresa' (appearing to be) (mirage?) (to appear as such) #'parienta' (parents) #'parta' (partial) (parts) (component) #'pasiona' (passion) (impassioned) #'patha' (road) (way) (path) (hallway) #'pacsa' (calm) #'pela' (hair) #'pensa' (thought) (think) #'penta' (five) #'pera' (but) #'peria' (surrounding) (perimeter) #'perioda' (periodic) #'persona' (person) #'personia' (people) #'peta' (point) (direct) #'placa' #*'placa' (tranquil) (peaceful) (at ease) (unworried) #*'placanai' (unplacated) (worried) (shocked) (anxious) #'placera' (pleased) #'plasa' (plaza) (meeting place) (forum) #'poda' (foot) #'poda' (to move) (movement) #'polara' (to polarize) #'politica' (political) (politics) #'porta' (travel) (voyage) (journey) #'posibla' #*'posibla' (possible) (probable) #*'posiblanai' (impossible) #'posita' (place) (placement) (position) (location) #'pota' (power) (potency) (potential) #'prairia' (prairie) #'precia' #*'precia' (price) (precious) (value) #*'preciau' (invaluable) (priceless) #*'precianaiu' (valueless) (worthless) #'prempta' (preempt) (instigate) #'premia' (reward) (punishment) #'preposita' (preposition) #'principia' (principle) (rule) (law) (basics) (foundation) (principal) #'probia' (probe) (discover) (seek) (sting operation) #'problema' (problem) #'programa' (program) (programming) #'propa' (three) #'protega' #*'protega' (protect) (protection) (guardian) #*'protegae' (to protect) - def. protection/aegis spell #*'proteganai' (unprotected) (unguarded) (exposed) #'prova' (proof)(proven)(to prove) #'provoca' (pro-word) (pro-vocabulary) (pronoun) (proverb) #'psicha' (psyche) (psychic) #'psichylsepa' (psychology) #'punta' (.) #'pura' (pure) (purified) (purine) #'raya' (ray) (beam) (stream) (line) #'raiva' (raging) #'rapida' #*'rapida' (rapid) (fast) (quick) #*'rapidanai' (slow) (slothful) #'re' #*'re' (repeat) (redo) #*'relaea' (reread) #*'revea'(review) #*'repensa' (rethink) #'reala' (real) #'regia' #*'regia' (kingdom) (empire) (royalty) #*'regiade' (imperial) (royal) #*'regiae' (to rule) - lit. 'to king' #*'regiar/regiara' (ruler) #*'regiar' (king) #*'regiara' (queen) #'regina' #*'regina' (regent) #*'reginar' (prince) #*'reginara' (princess) #'regla' (unit) (standard) (ruler) #'rela' (relations) (relationship) (related) (relative) #'rephugia' (refuge) (asylum) #'resepta' (receptacle) (receptor) (reception) #'resista' (resistance) (endurance) #'resolva' (resolution) #'resulta' (result) (consequence) #'retria' (retribution) (vengeance) #'revisa' (revision) (revisionist) (revise) (edit) #'ria' (river) #'roma' (roaming) #'romantica' (romantic) (romance) #'rula' #*'rula' (rule) (control) #*'rulae' (to rule) #*'rulanaide' (unruly) (disobedient) (uncontrolled) #'rulia' #*'rulia' (edict) (legislation) (degree) #*'ruliae' (to promulgate) (to legislate) (to decree) #'sa' (be) (am) (is) (are) (equals) -but not (exists, balanced with) #'safra' (yellow) #'sara' (sash) #'scenta' (scent) (odor) (smell) (fragrance) #'scinta' (scintillating) #'scirta' (skirt) #'scripta' (script) #'sea' #*'sea' (birth) (procreation) #*'seae' (to give birth to) (to procreate) #*'sear' (son) #*'seara' (daughter) #'seasona' (season) (unit of time) #'secta' (section) (sector) (area) (portion) #'secua' (sequence) (following) (sequential) #'secura' #*'secura' (sure) (safe) #*'securanai' (doubtful) (unsure) (unsecured) #'securia' (secure) (security) #'sedimenta' (sediment) (rock) (stone) #'seisma' (earthquake) #'selecta' (selection) #'selva' (self) #'sema' (half) (partial) #'senergia' (senergy) - def. sum of energies and entropies in Asset and Tessa #'sentropia' (sentropy) - def. sum of entropies in Asset and Tessa #'sensa' (sensation) #'sentena' (unit of time) #'sepa' (study) (study of) #*Appended at the end of a noun for the name of a field of research, lit. 'the study of' #'seria' (series) (serial) #'sphera' (sphere) (spherical) #'sica' #*'sica' (psych-) (psychology) (psychological) (psychic) #*'sicanai' (insane) (mental) (demented) #'simpa' (just) (simple) (simply) (only - in the 'just' sense) #'slotha' (slow) (sluggish) (sloth) (lethargic) #'socia' (society) (social) #'sola' (only) (just (only)) (solo) (alone) (to solo) #'solia' (solid) (solidify) #'sona' #*'sona' (sound) #*'sonanai' (soundless) (voiceless) (mute) #'sora' (sky) #'sorora' (sister) (sorority) #'spasia' (space) (room) (chamber) #'spela' #*'spela' (spell) - def. a type, use or instance of magic #*'spelar/spelara (spellcaster) - def. one who casts spells #'sta' #*'sta' (same) (unchanging) (static) #*'stanai' (not the same) (different) (difference) #'stata' (state) (situation) (position) (point) (site) (locale) (location) #'statia' (to remain) (to stay) (to last) (lasting) (remainder) (remaining) (last) #'stola' (stole) #'stora' (storage) (stores) (stash) #'stresa' (strength) (stress) #'stricta' (constrict) #'suba' (to be under) #'subia' #*'subia' (servitude) #*'subiar/subiara'(servant) #'supa' (over (on top of)) (to exceed) (to be over) #'supera' #*'supera' (supercede) #*'superae' (to supercede) #*'superavea' (to supervise) #*'superavear/superaveara' (supervisor) #'superia' (superior) (head) (leader) (to lead) #'surta' (south) #'ta' #*'ta' (take) (takings) #*'tade' (taken) #*'tae' (to take) #*'tar/tara' (taker) #*'tayn/tain' (taking) #'talia' (talon) (claw) (grasp) #'taverna' (tavern) (inn) (motel) (hotel) #'tea' #*'tea' (keep) - common fort/hold name (eg. Tea Cairion, Tea Valeron) #*'teade' (kept) #*'teae' (to keep) #*'tear/teara' (keeper) - eg. Teara = Keeper (member of the Order) #*'teayn/tean' (keeping) #'teala' (teal) #'tel' #*'tel' (of) (to be of) (eg. Tel Loiryn = 'that of dreaming') #*'tela' (avatar) (champion) (representative (adj)) #*'telade' (represented) (personified) #*'telanaide' (unrepresented) #*'telae' (to champion) (to represent) #*'telar' (representative (n)) #*'telyn' (representing) #'tempesta' (storm) #'templa' (template) (copy) (basis) #'tempora' (temporary) (also, a unit of time) #'tena' (toughness) #'tensa' (tensed) #'tera' (locational) (place) (of place) (to be of this place) #'tesa' (Tessa) - def. dark matter plane #'tesaea' (tessae) - def. producer-type faera #'thora' (obstacle) (giant) #'thrusta' (thrust) (lurch) #'tina' (uncle) (aunt) #'tipica' #*'tipica' (typical) (standard) (ordinary) (not special) (usual) #*'tipicanai' (unordinary) (special) (not typical) (unusual) #'tira' (jewelry) (gemstone) #'titha' (unit of time) #'tota' (all) (total) (to total) (every) #'traba' (work, job) #'traca' (track) #'transa' (translucent) #'transmita' (transmission) (transmit) #'tria' (trial) (test) #'triada' (triangle) #'trima' (trim) (trimming) #'tureta' (turret) (tower) #'tyl' #*'tyl' (with) - common first name (eg. Tyl Aria = blessed with melody; song-blessed) #*'tyla' (boon) (blessing) #*'tylade' (blessed) (blessed with) #*'tylar/tylara' (blesser) #*'tylyn/tylan' (blessing) #'tylia' #*'tylia' (spouse) #*'tyliae' (to marry) #*'tyliar' (husband) #*'tyliara' (wife) #'una' (a, an, one) (the one) (to be the one) -not for numbers other than 1 #'unanima' (unanimous) (completely) #'undina' (undine) #'unia' (together) (linked) (to be together) (united) #'unica' (only) (unique) #'utila' (utility) #'va' ((of) the going) (to go) (gone) (went) (come) (walk) #'vapora' (vapor) (gas) #'vara' (variable) #'varia' (variation) (variety) (variance) #'vea' #*'vea' (see) (view) (look) #*'veanai' (unseeing) (blind) #'vecta' (vector) (carrier) #'veina' (vein) #'venta' (lower body) #'venua' (venue) (avenue) (path) #'verda' (truth) (true, correct (not morally)) (to be true) #'veria' (trust) (belief) (believe) #'vesta' (vest) (vestment) (garment) #'victa' #*'victa' (victory) (success) #*'victanai' (defeat) (failure) #'viola' (violet) #'viridia' (green) (environmentally friendly) #'visa' (passage) (right to pass) (passport) (visa) (key) #'visita' (visit) (travel) #'vista' #*'vista' (sight) (sighted, spotted) (to sight, to spot) #*'vistade' (visible) #*'vistanaide' (invisible) #'viva' (vivacious) (energetic) #'vita' #*'vita' (vitality) (life) (living) #*'vitae' (to live) #*'vitar' (the living) (one who lives) #*'vityn/vitin' (living) - eg. Tel Vityn = 'that of living' #'voca' (vocabulary) (words) #'volta' (eletricity) (electrically) (electrified) (to electricute) (to electrify) #'vudua' (voodoo) #'wispa' (wisp) (speckle) (flicker) #'wondria' (wonder) (perfection) (grace) #'zoa' (animal) (creature) (zoo) #'zombia' (zombie) #'zona' (zone) Misc Phrases #'chronylviva' (lifetime) #'adianai' (retreat) (withdrawal) #'desena' (middle portion, not-core, median) #'desgrata' (thanks) - not exactly an opposite #'ta corona' (to have heart) (courageous) (to have courage) (lenient) (good) (nice) #'ti desena' (surrounding time) (at about that time) #'ti la' (now) (at this time) #'ti le' (then - (at that time)) #'to desena' (environment) (environ) (surrounding) #'to la' (here) (at this place) #'to le' (there) (at that time) #'va acta' (run) (rush) (brisk walk) Category:Languages